User blog:HallOfFame/LOST: Wiki - Episode 23. "Cabin Fever"
Episode 23. "Cabin Fever" Central Characters: Catie & Matt Trigger Warning: Suicide and dark content Catie is on the top deck of the boat, looking out into the ocean. Matt walks on the deck and sees Catie alone. He joins her. Matt: Why so glum chum? Catie: Who says I am? Matt: You know, as much of a bastard he was at times, I really admired Jake. Catie: Really? Matt: Oh yeah. He really pulled through on the raft, until, you know, it got burned down by Brittany and he chose getting high than finding out who did it. But aside from that… Catie chuckles a little. Matt: You meant so much to him. I could tell it was love at first sight. Catie: A lot better than my boyfriend from middle school, right? Matt: Um..sure? Catie: Don’t you remember? Matt: I… Catie: Oh my God, you don’t remember me. Matt: Give me a hint? Catie: I was a student of yours like 12 years ago. Matt: No way. Catie: Yeah...I can’t believe you didn’t recognize me this entire month. Matt: Well, 12 years is a really long time. Catie: Yeah. It’s funny how we think the future is so far away and then we finally get there and everything in our past is just...the past. Matt: You probably never expected to be here when you’re 25, huh? Catie: Life’s funny that way. Matt: What does your future look like now? Catie: I can’t see it. Matt nods his head in agreement. The two silently look out into the ocean. *Flashback* Teen Catie is walking in an empty hallway, hand-in-hand with her boyfriend. They arrive at a door. Boyfriend: You’re already late. Science class is not worth getting sent to the principal’s office. Catie: But if I skip the entire class, then I’m definitely going to the principal’s office. Gonna get a call home too. Boyfriend: You’re too good. Catie: I keep you in line. Boyfriend: Sure… Catie: Where would you be without me? Boyfriend: (under his breath) A lot less agitated. Catie: I’m sorry, what? Boyfriend: Nothing...this isn’t the place. Catie: This isn’t the place for what? Are you not happy? Am I stressful? Boyfriend: Well, you sure don’t relieve any stress. Catie: So, basically you would like me a lot better if I put out. Boyfriend: I’d like you better if you weren’t such a prissy bitch. The door swings open, and Matt stands there, with the rest of the class watching the couple. Matt: And here, students, are two organisms in their natural habitat. The students all laugh. Matt: Get inside Miss Littleton. Catie scolds her boyfriend then walks into the class. Matt stares the boyfriend down until he leaves. ' ' Sarah and Nick are walking through the forest. Sarah: And this place...it’s safe? Nick: Pretty much. Sarah: You have a lot of hope. What if we don’t find what we’re looking for? Nick: We will. Sarah: Nick...maybe we should accept… Nick: No. Wandy and Brittany are alive. I’m sure of it. Sarah: Alright. Sure. No problem. So, did Michi tell you what she is? What she can do? Nick: She just told Cam and I that she was the Protector of the island. Sarah: But apparently there’s two, according to CC. And if the other one is close with Dani… Nick: Michi isn’t one of them. Why would she live in a cave if she did? Sarah: So, you trust her? Nick: I trust that she’s a good person. If her job is to protect the island, then who more can I trust? Can you trust Troy for sure? Sarah: The Tailees that were kidnapped went through an immense amount of torture. I had my fair share of it too. Wouldn’t you join the army if it meant sparing your life? Nick: What was it like? Sarah: What? The torture? Nick: Just...being there. Held prisoner. Sarah: It wasn’t fun, I can tell you that. But I was able to help get all of the citizens away from the army. So, I’m glad I got captured. Nick: You didn’t miss us? Sarah: Hm...nah. Nick: Not even a little? Sarah chuckles at him, then shoves his shoulder. Cut to the Dharma boat, where CJ and CC are in a meeting room with two other people. CC: I don’t understand. CJ: What’s not to understand? You’re no longer leading this operation. Your only job was to get us to the island. That part’s done. CC: So, what’s my role? CJ: Your role is to pick up a gun and shoot at islanders like the rest of the army. CC: I’m trained to lead the army. I know where all of the blind spots are. We can wipe half of them out before the other half even wake up from their sleep. CJ: I’m leading the army, with Katie as my second. That’s how it’s always been. Katie: Anything I can do to help. CC: (turning to the other soldier) Maya, back me up! You know how qualified I am for this. Maya: I’m just the captain of the ship. CJ: Exactly. I’m the one in charge and what I say is law. If you’re not happy, you can go ahead and join Dani and her army of deranged animals. But I’d have to kill you the moment you step foot off this boat. CC: I’m a Dharma soldier. Those aren’t my people. CJ: Good. An alarm is heard and a soldier bursts through the door. CJ: What the fuck is going on? Soldier: You’re gonna wanna come see this. The group enter the dining hall, where a soldier is restrained as he goes mad. Katie: What happened to him? Soldier: I don’t know. He just started going crazy. He tried gouging his eyes out with this. The soldier holds up a fork and CJ takes it. He throws it across the room, angrily, and approaches the restrained soldier. CJ: What’s gotten into you Private? Soldier: This isn’t right. This isn’t right! We’re were wrong to come here. We need to make things right! The soldier begins breaking into a prayer about forgiveness. The people in the dining hall all stare at the incident. Xav: What’s going on? CJ: Nothing! There’s nothing to see here people. Move out! CJ grabs a soldier by the back of his shirt. CJ: You need to get this man to the infirmary, do you understand me? The soldier nods and eventually, the soldiers manage to drag the manic soldier away. CC: That was crazy. Maya: What do you think happened to him? CJ: Probably just PTSD. CC: A bit excessive for PTSD, don’t you think? CJ shoots her a look then walks off. Cut to the deck, where Catie and Matt are still chilling at, sitting this time. Matt: Well this has been a rather productive hour...no taking care of insect bites. No calculating shit for a raft. Not worrying about any impending danger… Catie: Yeah, this was basically my life for the first two weeks on here. Just stare into the ocean. Matt: Haha. Well, I’m starved. You want anything? Catie: No, I’m good. Thanks though. Matt gets up and heads to the dining hall. Catie looks back out into the ocean. A gust of wind blows onto her. Suddenly, her face goes from calm to upset. She looks over to her side and sees a lot of chains. In a quick montage, she gets up, goes to the anchor, wraps herself in the chains, and finds herself standing on the railing of the ship. Matt returns to the deck with a sandwich wrap in hand. He sees Catie on the railing and drops his sandwich, running towards her. Matt: Catie! Hey! Get down! Catie doesn’t listen to Matt. Catie: I’m sorry you died saving me. Catie jumps off the railing, down to the water. Matt arrives at the railing too late. Matt: No! Matt panics and tries to get the people that are on the deck’s attention. Matt: Help! She just jumped off the boat! Someone do something! Please! The 5 people on the deck approach the railing. Each one of them gets on it, and they all jump off, one by one. Matt tries to stop each one, but fails. Matt: What are you doing?! Matt runs to the dining hall to his friends. Tori: Hey, hey. What’s up? Is everything alright? Matt: No. Catie...I can’t even...she was covered in chains...and then she just jumped… Xav: Wait, what? Matt: Catie jumped off the boat. I don’t know what came over her. She was fine a minute ago. Guddon: We need to tell someone. Matt: That’s the thing...everybody else on the deck jumped off too. It’s like something was controlling all of them. Xav, Tori and Guddon approach CC, with Matt following, sitting at a table. Xav: Our friend Catie just jumped off the ship. And so did a few of your Dharma buddies. I realize we’re landed on the beach, so they’re probably not drowning… Matt: Actually… CC: We’re not on the beach. Tori: What? CC: We’ve been off land for a couple of hours now. Figured we would’ve been vulnerable to an attack by the islanders. Guddon: So...Catie… CC gets up and goes to CJ’s office, with the survivors following. CC: Commander. There’s a problem. CJ: Another one? Why am I not surprised? CC: A few of our people just committed suicide by jumping off the boat. What is going on? CJ: First you people are gouging your eyes with forks, now this? CJ sits in his desk. Tori: Are you going to do something? CJ: Do what? If they jumped, they jumped. How long has it been? Matt: Almost 10 minutes. CJ: Then they’re gone. Expendable anyways. We have plenty of soldiers. Matt: Our friend Catie also jumped. She wasn’t expendable. None of your people are expendable. They’re human beings. CJ: What do you expect me to do? Matt: Aren’t you in charge or something? Find out what’s happening to these people! CJ: It’s nothing more than PTSD. Tori: This isn’t PTSD. It’s like cabin fever or something. But...stronger. CC: Look, I’m sorry about your friend. We’ll figure this out. Won’t we, Commander? CJ: Of course. If it’s killing my people one-by-one, then we have to stop it. Pretty soon I won’t have an army. Matt shakes his head at CJ, then walks out of the room. Cut to Sarah and Nick, who have made it to Michi’s cave. Sarah: Moment of truth. The two enter the cave. Sarah: Hello? Anyone home? Michi appears from within the caves and sees the two at the entrance. Michi: Nick. I’ve been expecting you. You must be Sarah. Sarah: How do you know my name? Michi: I know everyone on the island, dear. I think I know what you’re here for. Michi leads Sarah and Nick to the eating area, where Wandy, Brittany and Red are eating supper. Brittany: Nick! Sarah! Brittany runs to the two and gives them each a hug. Sarah: Hey Britt. Wandy: Sarah! You’re alright! Wandy gives Sarah a hug. Sarah: Yup. I’m just fine. Wandy: Did you find Jolie and the others? Sarah hesitates to answer. Sarah: I sure did. Nick: Are you two ok? Wandy: Yeah. We’re fine. Michi’s been taking good care of us. Nick: That’s good. Sarah: So, I assume you know what happened yesterday. Michi: Yes. I’m sorry to hear. Sarah: It’s fine. There’s still a few of us left. The citizens back in Dani’s village are now using the caves as their home, but you probably already know that too. Michi: I know about that too. And about Dharma. Sarah: So, you wouldn’t mind taking Wandy and Brittany for a while? Neither of us would want them to get anywhere near Dharma. Michi: I don’t mind, but are you sure you don’t want them at the caves with you? Nick: Oh, we’re not at the caves anymore. We’re actually with Dharma. Michi: What? Sarah: Look, I know you’ve been trying to protect the island from them. We’re not with Dharma, we’re just...living on their boat until we can find a way to get back to our home. We don’t trust them as much as you do. Michi: No, you don’t understand. You need to get all of your friends off the boat and far from the Dharma Initiative. Nick: Why? Cut to the gym in the boat, where Cam is hitting the punching bag again. He attacks it in a rage, muttering to himself. Cam: I’m sorry I couldn’t be strong. I should’ve done something. I should’ve been strong! Cam stops hitting the punching bag and stares at it, breathing heavily. He is seen walking down a hallway, into the dining hall. Yazzy approaches him. Yazzy: Hey, baby. Are you alright? Cam ignores her and continues walking. He approaches a soldier. Soldier: Can I help you? Cam punches the soldier in the face, and manages to get a hold of his gun in the process. Soldier: Hey! Cam points the gun at everyone who tries to come close to him. Yazzy: Cam! What are you doing? Put the gun down! By this time, CJ, CC, Xav, Tori and Guddon arrive. Tori: Do something! Yazzy: Wait, no, this isn’t like him! Try talking to him. CJ: Ma’am, I’m sorry but talking won’t help what’s gotten over him. Xav: We need to stop him before he kills someone, or himself. Cam laughs. Cam: Come on Captain, I thought you were smarter than that. Don’t you see? We’re already dead! Every single one of us. Yazzy: Cameron, what are you talking about? Cam: We all died on that plane. This whole time on the island, we’ve just been in Hell! This is Hell! I couldn’t save Camille, and now I’m paying for it! Yazzy: Camille? Cam, what happened to Camille wasn’t your fault. You have to understand that. Cam: It’s too late. I’m in Hell for what I did. Yazzy: Cam, this isn’t Hell. You’re a good man. We’re good people. We aren’t in Hell. Cam: No, of course the real Yazzy, MY Yazzy, wouldn’t be in Hell. You’re just the Devil playing tricks on me. You’ve been playing tricks on me for a month, but that ends now! Cam points his gun at her. Yazzy: Cam, it’s me. It’s me baby. I’m real. I’m here with you baby, through everything. We overcame everything this island threw at us and that’s because our love is greater than anything. You’re alive and you’re with me. You’re not in Hell, baby, please understand that. You can’t blame yourself for anything in the past. You’re a good man. Cam looks at Yazzy for a while. Cam: No. I’m not. And if this isn’t Hell, it’s where I should be. Cam points the gun to his head. Yazzy: NO! Suddenly, Nick appears and rushes to Cam, managing to grab hold of his hand and bringing the gun down. Nick: Don’t do this man. You’re too good for the world to lose you now. Cam and Nick struggle with the gun. Then, a gunshot is heard and both guys freeze. Nick backs up to reveal his shirt getting wetter and wetter with blood. Cam snaps out of it and catches Nick before he falls. Cam: No, no, no. Stay with me Nick, stay with me. Oh God, what did I do? CJ signals for the soldiers to apprehend Cam and drag him out of the dining hall, much to his protest, while others pick Nick up and take him to the infirmary. Yazzy drops to her knees in tears, and Tori consoles her. Cut to Matt, sitting on his bed, upset. *Flashback* Matt is teaching a lesson when the bell rings. He tries to finish up his lesson, but fails as the students all rush out, except for Catie. Matt: I’m surprised you didn’t try sneaking out. Go and see that boyfriend of yours. Catie: You told me stay behind, so I am. Am I in trouble? Matt: Quite the opposite actually. I wanted to talk about your test mark. It was insanely high compared to the rest of the students. Catie: I promise I didn’t cheat. Matt: Why do you have to say that? Try to defend yourself when you’re not even on trial? Catie shrugs, looking down. Matt: You’re bright, Catie. Honestly, way too bright for my class. I should probably give you high school homework since you’re kicking my ass in these tests. Believe it or not, it makes me look bad when a student does so well. Raises eyebrows to my bosses. Catie: So, you want me to do less? Matt: I want you to do as much as you can. Ace every test. Show these kids how much of a whiz you are. And especially, don’t let stupid 13 year old boys tell you what to do. Catie: I’m not good enough for him. Matt: Are you kidding? He’s not good enough for you. You aren’t defined by the opinions and expectations of others. You’re your own person, Miss Littleton. It’s your right to find out your full potential. Catie smiles as he gives her her test, showing a 100%. *Present* Lizzy is seen in the corner of the bathroom. In quick flashes and montages, she screams and mutters to herself. “I’m sorry I killed you Brandon. I can’t do this without you. I can’t do this!” She holds her stomach as she screams in pain. Category:Blog posts